Draco's Blood Mate
by Meggy Potter
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a Vampire and he needs a mate to suck blood out of so he won’t kill anyone else. Only his mate can survive and handle his bite without dying, only receiving a small mark on the neck as they were born with enough power and blood. Who is D
1. His Mate

**Disclaimer:** HP don't belong to me

**Author:** Meggy Potter

***

**Title:** Draco's Blood Mate

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy is a Vampire and he needs a mate to suck blood out of so he won't kill anyone else. Only his mate can survive and handle his bite without dying, only receiving a small mark on the neck as they were born with enough power and blood. Who is Draco's mate?

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing/s:** Draco/Harry, Hermione/Ron, Sirius/Remus, more to come

**Review:** please please please please please please, I need 10 to continue. So better review, lol

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@         @@@@@@@@@@@@@

**Chapter 1: His Mate**

He could smell blood everywhere. Blood of his mate. He could see the outline of his mate in front of him. But his mate was blacked out; he wanted to see his mate's face. He wanted to see his mate's nice juicy neck. He wanted to see what one day he would be sucking on, feeding on. He could just see his mate smirking at him as he moans with the thought. His mate walks forward, but he still can't see what his mate looks like.

_His mate gets closer and leans forward, he knew his mate was about to kiss him. So close._

_"Who are you?" he moans quietly.  His mate leans a bit more forward._

_"Time to wake up Drake"_

_"What?"_

"I SAID IT"S TIME TO WAKE UP, DRAKE" Draco shot up in bed and looks at Blaise Zabini, his best friend.

"Why the fuck did you wake me up?" Draco hissed, Blaise took a step back. Blaise was one of very few people who knew that he was a vampire and knew exactly what Draco could do when he was angry.

"Were you dreaming of your mate?" Blaise asked quietly, trying not to make Draco angry.

"yes, it's a guy, I know, but I was so close to know who he is" Draco sighed, making Blaise look at him in sympathy.

"Come on, let's get down to breakfast

*

Draco groaned as he looked around the great hall. He could smell blood, beautiful blood. Everywhere people looked at him, but yet he could not smell his mate's blood. He would smell his mate, when he smelt the most beautiful smell of blood, the one that would turn off his senses, making he go crazy with want. 

Draco sighed dramatically; making his Slytherin friends look at him with desire. Yes, Draco had the ability, like a Veela, to make people attracted to him. But it won't be easy to seduce his mate when he would also get hormonal teenagers swooning over him.

Draco popped his head up as a familiar smell reached his nostrils, his mate. Draco looked at the Great Hall Door and gasped as his eyes came in contact with the one and only Harry Potter's. Draco didn't care if it was a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw but why Harry Potter of all people. Draco moaned as he imagined sucking the blood out of that juicy neck that was exposed for him now. Harry gave him a smirk before walking with his two best friends to the Griffindor table. Draco growled jealously as he watched the mudblood and the weasel talking to Harry, his mate.

The jealously coursed through him like a firebolt, all he could see was red. His anger finally got the better of him, plates started to explode, glasses thrown around the room, people getting hit by glass. Draco was mad, REALLY mad. Students started to scream in fright, even the Slytherins started to scream like little girls. Everyone except Harry was running out of the Great Hall, Harry sat there the whole time, watching Draco as if he was interesting. When there was only Harry, Draco and the teachers in the room, Draco stopped while taking deep breaths. He looked up to see Harry looking at him; Harry glared, stood up and left.

Draco looked up at Dumbledore, who was shaking his head with amusement in his eyes. Snape sighed and got up from his seat, like Harry, he was sitting down, watching it calmly. You see only Severus and Dumbledore knew about Draco being a Vampire and now Draco was pretty sure they knew Harry was his mate.

"Mr Malfoy, could you please see me in my office and we will invite your mate" Dumbledore said calmly, he stood up and walked out with Draco following behind him. 

@@@@@@@@@@@         @@@@@@@@@@@@       @@@@@@@@@@@@      @@@@@@@@

A/N: This chapter is short and a bit stupid, but it will get better. Please review!!!! I beg you!!!!

NEXT CHAPTER:

We learn more about Vampires from Hermione


	2. The Talk

**Disclaimer:** HP don't belong to me

**Author:** Meggy Potter

*

**Title:** Draco's Blood Mate

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy is a Vampire and he needs a mate to suck blood out of so he won't kill anyone else. Only his mate can survive and handle his bite without dying, only receiving a small mark on the neck as they were born with enough power and blood. Who is Draco's mate?

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing/s:** Draco/Harry, Hermione/Ron, Sirius/Remus, more to come

I would like to say thankyou to all those who have reviewed my story! I didn't think I would get so many. Also I am looking for a beta reader, if anyone is interested, please tell me in a review as my email is down. Thank you.

***

Chapter 2: A Talk 

Harry walked down a familiar corridor and knocked on Dumbledore's office door. He had got a letter from Dumbeldore when he had got back to the Griffindor Common Room, asking for him to go to Dumbledore's office straight away. Harry knew it had something to do with Draco Malfoy, that boy had been acting strange lately, everyone noticed it.

FLASHBACK 

Harry sat down on the chair and turned to look at Hermione for an explanation. She had been saying she thought she knew what was wrong with Malfoy. Hermione sat next to Ron on the other couch and took a breath.

"Have you ever heard of a Vampire?" she asked, pushing her bushy fringe out of her eyes. Ron looked at her as if she was mad.

"No, we haven't Hermione" Ron said sarcastically, making Hermione look at him disapprovingly.

"Well, anyway. There are two types of Vampires; there is the lexotto and the Sesano. They have many differences, yet they are alike" 

"Hermione ever heard of English. And what's with them names" Ron stated, Hermione glared and looked at Harry pleadingly. Harry turned and put his finger to his lips telling Ron to be quiet.

" Now as to answer your question, the names of the Vampires come from an ancient language no one can speak and no one knows what it is called. Some people say that it is Vampire language and some people say that it is an ancient people language. I believe that it is Vampire language. One thing people know for certain Lexotto means "Vamire of Hate" and Sesano means "Vampire of Love". Their names are for a reason. Sesano's don't want to hurt people, but they still need blood whereas Lexotto's do want to hurt people and they're the ones that suck the blood out of lots of people without hesitation. People mostly hear about them and not Sesano's" Hermione took a breath and looked at Harry and Ron. Ron's jaw dropped, he had no idea where this was going, but he had never heard about this and he was quite interested.

"You said Sesano's don't want to hurt people but they still need blood. So what do they do?" Harry asked, starting to get interested.

"The Sesano has to have a mate. This mate has many responsibilities. The Sesano sucks the blood from their mate, but their mate won't die because he or she was born with lots of blood and power for this reason. So instead of dying like everyone else would do, the mate of a Sesano enjoys it. The Sesano also needs his/her mate to pleasure them. Along with blood, Vampires need pleasure. A mate of a Sesano needs to pleasure them BUT a Lexotto, seduces a mate of a Sesano to get pleasure. So if a Lexotto does that then the Sesano will go crazy"

"Ok, I get Hermione, but what's this got to do with Malfoy?" Harry asked, Ron nodding in agreement.

"I think Malfoy is a Sesano. You see a Sesano gets jealous when even a friend touches his mate. I think Malfoy saw someone touch his mate and he was not happy"

Harry and Ron nodded in understanding

END FLASHBACK 

"Come in" brought Harry out of his thoughts as he opened the door and walked in to see Malfoy, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and Mr and Mrs Malfoy.

"Ah, Harry please sit down"

Harry stood for a moment, taking in his surroundings. Sirius and Remus were sitting on chairs, a look of confusion on their faces. It seemed that they didn't know why they or he was here either. Sirius smiled at Harry once he saw he was looking. Harry turned his attentions on Snape who was leaning against the fireplace, he was looking in the fireplace with a look of happiness on his face, Harry frowned. His attentions turned to McGonagall, who was sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace, a look of sympathy on her face.

He finally turned to the Malfoys. Draco was sitting slouched in a chair; he didn't look up as Harry looked at him. He was like a statue. Mr and Mrs Malfoy looked at Harry with a look of respect on their faces, which made Harry frown and become suspicious.

" Well Harry we have something very important to talk about" Mrs Malfoy began. Harry watched her as if she was about to hex him, why wouldn't he, as she was a Malfoy and it's not like Malfoys have ever been nice to him. "Now, Harry have you heard of a Vampire called Sesano?" 

"You mean a type called Sesano" Harry corrected still watching her suspiciously. He had never actually met Mrs Malfoy before, he had only seen her once and that was at the Quidditch Final when he was 14. She looked quite unpleasant there and at a look at her then, he knew he didn't like her. But here she was now, acting nice and sweet to Harry like he was some hero.

"No, Harry, dear" Mrs Malfoy shook her head. Harry was confused, Hermione had told him it was a type of Vampire not an actual Vampire.

"Hermione told me it was a type," Harry said, turning his eyes to Mr Malfoy, who was looking at Harry with the same respect. Harry frowned, he knew this was not going to be good, why is Mr Malfoy looking at him with respect when he usually looked at him with hate.

"Well yes, but that type was called Sesano after a Vampire called Sesano. Sauna Sesano was the first Vampire in history to fall in love. You see long ago Vampires were humans; they didn't need blood to survive. They were like us. But one day an evil person called Lyanya Lexotto killed the minister's daughter; he cut her throat and licked of the blood. Every villagers saw this and called him a Vampire, which in their language meant 'blood sucker'. The minister wasn't happy about this, he loved his daughter, and she was very respected. So he sent Lexotto and his relatives to live in a deserted forest where only wild animals lived.

Now out in that forest there was nothing to eat and Lexotto's family was getting hungry. Some killed others to eat them. One day Misuna Lana, Lexotto's cousin killed his mother. He was not happy with her. So he killed her. Do you know how he killed her?" by now Harry was sitting down, leaning forward. He shook his head and she continued. " He sunk his teeth in her neck and sucked her blood. He told his relatives that were left to follow his example on animals and they did. One day they finally got out of the deserted forest and decided to torture the villagers for putting them through that hell"

"They sucked their blood, didn't they?" Harry gasped. He had found this story interesting.

"Yes, they did. One Vampire disagreed with all this. He thought this was not the villager's fault. Sauna Sesano was walking around one day while the others were attacking the villagers, he walked down an alley and found the most beautiful guy he had ever saw. The guy was lonely so Sesano wanted to help him. He took him back to the Vampires home and hid him. He wanted to protect this person. Every time he went to talk to him he fell more and more in love with him. One day they admitted their love to each other, but that was the day Lexotto found out about him. Sesano fought against Lexotto to protect his love. Sesano won, he took his love away from his family and they lived with the villagers. Alas that is where the names come from and the generations came from. Every Sesano Vampire is related to Sauna Sesano"

Harry nodded in understanding. Everyone watched him for a moment as a confused look came on his face. 

"What has this got to do with me?" Harry asked. Professor McGonnagal let out a groan and looked at Harry with sympathy. Her mouth twitched as she tried to hold back a smile, Harry wondered if she had ever smiled before. Mr Malfoy got up from his chair and glided up to Harry, he put his spider like hand on Harry's shoulder, making Harry jump in fright and move away a bit.

"Before we tell you that, I must tell you that the Malfoys have been Sesano Vampires since it all began, a Derrik Malfoy was Sauna's son" Lucius Malfoy said, watching Harry with his sharp eyes. Harry gulped and moved away a bit more.

"But how could that be, because wouldn't Der…Derrik be a Sesano" Harry pointed out. Mr Malfoy moved a bit closer, he was much taller then Harry. He was just as Harry remembered him.

"Yessss. But the man that Sesano fell in love with was Nathaniel Malfoy. And Nathaniel wanted his children to have his last name" Harry nodded slowly and turned his head to Narcissa Malfoy.

"What has this got to do with me?" he asked again. Narcissa smiled and turned to Draco. He looked up; Harry could tell that he had been thinking the whole time his mother talked. Narcissa nodded and Draco got up. He slowly walked to Harry and gleamed his teeth, his two sharp white teeth was shown.

"You're my mate"

Well what do you think? Please review!


	3. The Reaction

**Disclaimer:** HP don't belong to me

**Author:** Meggy Potter

*

**Title:** Draco's Blood Mate

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy is a Vampire and he needs a mate to suck blood out of so he won't kill anyone else. Only his mate can survive and handle his bite without dying, only receiving a small mark on the neck as they were born with enough power and blood. Who is Draco's mate?

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing/s:** Draco/Harry, Hermione/Ron, Sirius/Remus, more to come

***

Chapter 3: The Reaction 

Harry's heart stopped. He had not expected anything like this, maybe he expected something like Hermione or Ron was Draco's mate and he had to help Draco get them, but nothing like he was Draco's mate. I mean what was he to expect. He looked at Draco, who had a slight smile on his face, but other then that his expression was blank. Harry looked at Draco and noticed how much he had changed.

Draco had grown taller about 6 inches, his white/blonde hair was no longer gelled back but hung loosely, stinking to his sweat coated face. His blue eyes shone like the stars, they now shone with lust and love while looking at Harry. He shivered under the intense look. His lips were as cherry as ever and he smiled Harry saw his two front teeth pointed, they were definitely sharp. Harry had remembered when Hermione told him that the mate of a Sesano enjoys the Vampire's teeth in his neck, but looking at the teeth, Harry seriously doubted that. Either the way the looks of Draco was both terrifying and arousing (Harry didn't know why he even thought that. But it was.

When Harry started to concentrating on his surroundings again, he noticed Draco was really close to him. Their noses near touching and Harry could feel Draco's breath on his lips. Harry gasped in surprise and took a few steps back, to trip on something and be catched by Draco's sweet moving hands catch him before he fell. Harry looked up in Draco's blue eyes; they were gleaming with worry, yet they still had the stars in them.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked softly, his cherry lips smiling as his eyes moved to look at Harry's lips. Harry was getting quite uncomfortable in this position. Especially when the look of lust returned in Draco's eyes as he watched Harry's lips.

&@&@

Draco's POV

To have my mate in my arms is like having all my dreams come true. Looking in Harry Potter's eyes were like looking into a emerald, so valuable and yet so loving. I asked if he was ok, I of course knowing he would say yes. My eyes wondered to his lips. So pink, his tongue darts out to moisten them and I felt myself drift into my fantasy world. All the dreams I had about my mate, the dreams of him whispering my ear, I could not wait until I could sink my teeth in that creamy skin or bite down on them lips, or even making love to him as I feel all of his skin, I suck on it, tease it…

"MALFOY" I look up and see Harry looking at me angrily, his face was red and I could feel his fingernails in my skin, I let out a hiss, imagining what they would be doing when the pain rushes in him when we make love. And then the pleasure. "CAN YOU PLEASE LET ME GO"

I reluctantly let him go and stand up properly and in a Malfoy's standand.

&@&@

Harry's POV

Why did things always happen to me? I really don't know why. Have I done a sin that I should be punished for? Well if I had to admit one thing, being in Malfoy's arms, did feel good. WAIT what am I saying, I hate Malfoy and he should hate me to. This was all wrong. I glared at Draco, he looked quite taken back and hurt at that. I felt a tinge in my heart but I ignored it. I turned and glared at Mrs Malfoy.

&@&@

Normal POV

"I assure you, you are wrong. I am not this…this thing's mate" Harry hissed angrily. Mrs Malfoy, like most of the other people in the room, was surprised at the outburst. They had not expected Harry to deny it all. Lucius was one of the people that weren't surprised; he sat there calmly and watched Harry eagerly. He knew of course that Harry would act like this, as Harry was exactly like his mother. Most people said that Harry acted like hid father, but Lucius knew otherwise. Harry might look like his father, but he had his mother's temper, pride and…well lets just say mind.

The only difference was that Lily Evans aka Potter, was in Slytherin, yes, it was true. Lucius used to be good friends with Lily, well not exactly good friends, but Narcissa and Lily were like sisters. Lily and Narcissa were the mothers of Slytherin, they helped anyone that needed help and they protected their friends. Lucius started to get to know Lily in their 6th year when Lucius asked Lily to help him win Narcissa's heart, as he was a Sesano Vampire.

"You are exactly like your mother" Narcissa said happily to Harry, bringing him into a hug, which surprised him. Lucius laughed at the terrified look on Harry's face, he usually didn't wear one of those. Harry pushed away with all his strength and faced her. His face was red in anger and embarrassment. He growled and twisted his head to look at Draco. Draco whimpered under the look.

"This is all your fault," He shouted. Sirius who had been sitting on a chair beside Dumbledore, finally came out of his trance after hearing the statement. He looked at Harry and sighed.

"Harry…" he started sadly, Harry turned and glared. Sirius was surprised by this action, Harry had never glared at him. Especially after the fight with Voldemort and Sirius nearly died.

Harry threw up his hands in disinterest, sending one more glare towards Draco, before turning on his heel and storming out. Draco brushed his hair out of his eyes and sighed. This was how he would have thought it would turn out. He didn't expect Harry to run up to him and kiss him. They had been enemies for 5 years. 

Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. "It seems Harry needs some time to figure out his feelings. I think we should give him space until he ready to understand" Everyone nodded and Snape stood up, ready to say the first thing all night.

"What will Draco do now Potter won't give him any blood to suck on?" He asked looking worriedly at his godson. Draco smiled slightly at Severus, giving him reassurance.

"There is an organization called "Blood sucker", it is a organization where people donate blood to Sesano Vampires that haven't found their mate or their mate doesn't wish to give them blood." Dumbledore informed, his eyes twinkling. "Mr Potter will come around Draco, just give him time"

Draco sighed, he felt his heart tighten when he remembered the look Harry gave him before leaving, it was painful to watch his mate give the look to him. He couldn't live without Harry, Harry's blood or Harry's love. He just wished that Harry would accept him. He knew one thing; it was going to be hard to make Harry be with him. Draco would never lie, he wanted Harry more then anything and he would have Harry. 

Draco turned to his mother and she nodded. Her sharp grey eyes looked at Dumbledore.

"Albus, it is time to get out the Potter and Malfoy Family Heritage book," She ordered her eyes daring anyone to object. No one had the courage to object.

***

A/N: Well I think that chapter was a bit stupid. Now a question for all of you to think about. What is the Potter and Malfoy Heritage book and why do Draco and Narcissa want it? Please Review!


	4. The New Boy

**Disclaimer:** HP don't belong to me

**Author:** Meggy Potter

*

**Title:** Draco's Blood Mate

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy is a Vampire and he needs a mate to suck blood out of so he won't kill anyone else. Only his mate can survive and handle his bite without dying, only receiving a small mark on the neck as they were born with enough power and blood. Who is Draco's mate?

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing/s:** Draco/Harry, Hermione/Ron, Sirius/Remus, more to come

***

Chapter 4: The New Boy 

Harry ran as fast as he could. He had to get away from there. He just had to. He couldn't…no…he wouldn't be Malfoy's mate. They hated each other. He didn't realize he had reached the Gryffindor Common Room, but he had. He looked around, his face came to look at Hermione's, she had a worried look, and she knew something was wrong. Harry realized there was no one else in the room, he quickly ran over to her.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked him, her eyes telling him not to deny it.

"If I tell you something, don't tell anyone else, NOT even Ron" he said in a hurry. He was puffing and his face was red, Hermione guessed something must have went wrong in Dumbledore's office that made Harry run for his life.

"I promise, what is it?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry waiting for him to explain what was happening. He took a breath before looking at Hermione

"Remember how you said that Malfoy was a Sesano Vampire" Hermione nodded "and you said he got jealous of someone touching his mate" Hermione nodded once more "well…I'm his mate" Harry finished in barely a whisper. Hermione gasped and looked at Harry for a minute. She had never guessed that Harry…that Harry was Malfoy's mate. Harry looked at his hands as though they were interesting.

"Harry…I don't know what to say" Hermione whispered. "I didn't guess that you…well that you would be Malfoy's mate. I…if you wanted, could find out more about Vampires" Hermione finished slowly, looking at Harry sadly. Harry nodded his head and smiled at her thankfully. She smiled back.

*

"Draco, listen…Harry just needs some time to think about all that happened," said Narcissa as they sat in Lucius and Narcissa's common room.

"But what if he never comes around…what if he thought I was some weirdo and leave me?" Draco asked frantically, his blue eyes filling with tears.

"That won't happen Draco" Narcissa sighed, looking at her son like this was heart breaking. She knew he loved Harry a lot, but she also knew how Harry felt as she was once in Harry's position, except she had never ran out.

"Mother, what was your feeling when father told you, that you were his mate?" Draco asked teary. Narcissa sighed, she knew this question would have come up.

She stood up and walked over to the alcohol bar, pouring herself a martini. "At first I was surprised, I must admit. But I guess…I was happy. But that was only because we were friends and I was in love with him" she ended of quickly, turning to look at her son "he WILL love you Draco, just give him time"

Draco nodded, he knew his mother was right, she always was.

*

The next morning, Harry went down to breakfast. He ignored Draco, who was at the Slytherin table, as well he ignores Mr and Mrs Malfoy at the teacher's table. He quickly walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat near Hermione, who looked at him in pity. Ron frowned.

"What's your problem?" he asked. Before Harry could answer Dumbledore (or Dumblebum as Harry started calling him in his brain) stood up.

"ahhh, what a lovely morning, so beautiful. And such a lovely breakfast too, my compliments to the House Elves. Now this morning we have a new student who is going to join us." It was just then that Harry noticed the sorting hat on a stool at the front "please welcome Damon Misters" Everyone in the hall, except the Slytherins, Harry noticed, clapped. The new boy was quite beautiful in Harry's opinion. He had wave black hair (with some spikes) with blonde colouring at the ends, much like Malfoy's. He had beautiful silver eyes, that looked at Harry with…Harry didn't know how to explain it. He was quite tall and slightly muscular, much like Malfoy's body shape. Harry mused at their similarities.

The new boy walked up and put on the sorting hat. Before the hat got on his head, it yelled "Slytherin", he smirked. Much like Slytherin. Harry noticed a lot of similarities between them, he wondered if they were related. Harry gasped as Damon looked up at him from the Slytherin table; he quickly looked down in embarrassment, a blush creeping on his cheeks. He couldn't believe his attraction to this person.

"Let's eat," yelled Dumbledore in excitement. Harry quickly started eating, ignoring all questions coming from Ron.

*

Harry never noticed the death glares Draco sent the new boy and he certainly didn't know why.

***

A/N: *laughs evilly* well what do you think? Was it good? Sorry it was short and it took a long time, but I've been busy with schoolwork and assignments. I got 4 weeks of school left (YES!!!!) so when school finishes I'll spend more time on my stories. I have so many tests and assignments coming up (NO!!!!!!!) lol. So please bare with me. Keep telling yourself, 4 weeks…4 weeks…4 weeks…like I am.

What do you want in the next chapter?

1) Draco kisses Harry when the new boy is talking to him. Harry gets mad.

2) Draco kisses Harry when the new boy is talking to him. Harry is confused about his feelings.

3) Lucius makes Harry talk to him

4) Narcissa makes Harry talk to her.

5) Or something else, you tell me what you want

That's all. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review


	5. The Kiss

**Disclaimer:** HP don't belong to me

**Author:** Meggy Potter

*

**Title:** Draco's Blood Mate

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy is a Vampire and he needs a mate to suck blood out of so he won't kill anyone else. Only his mate can survive and handle his bite without dying, only receiving a small mark on the neck as they were born with enough power and blood. Who is Draco's mate?

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing/s:** Draco/Harry, Hermione/Ron, Sirius/Remus, more to come

**A/N:** I decide to put the talk with the Malfoys in the next chapter. The kiss in this chapter is what people wanted most! I decided to make Harry confused, as the kiss was not Harry expected from Malfoy. And also this is not the short chapter, I am going to start short chapters when school is finished…which is…2 weeks…YES!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway got some stuff to say:  
  


***

**Chapter 5: The Kiss**

Harry quickly walked to the potions class. He had to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room to get his books, which he had forgot. He cursed (as in swear) to himself, he couldn't believe he was dumb enough to forget his books and now Snape was going to kill him. He quietly walked into the room, hoping Snape wouldn't notice him, he was out of luck. Snape looked up from what he was writing and sneered.

"Late yet again Potter?" he growled, his face showed hate. Harry snorted, it wasn't like Snape would show anything other then hate. Harry kept quiet as he watched Snape. The greasy haired teacher stood up from his chair and glided over to where Harry stood. Everyone was watching, they had never saw Snape looking at Harry with so much hate. 

"Well are you going to answer me?" he spat, the spit going all over Harry's face. Harry made a disgusted noise and quickly wiped the spit off his face. Harry once again kept quiet; he would not let Snape win!

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Snape yelled, his face red with anger. Harry stared at Snape, determined not to give in to telling the professor where he was.

"Leave him alone Severus" Harry turned to see Malfoy standing up, a face full of anger. He looked at Snape, his eyes glinting, telling Severus to back off. Harry looked at Snape. He looked quite surprised, his face features turned pale white as Malfoy growled at him. Snape puffed up his chest and turned to Harry. 

"Sit down" he growled before walking up the front and sitting down. Every Gryffindor (except Hermione) was watching Malfoy suspiciously. They had no idea why MALFOY would protect Harry of all people. Harry knew of course. He snorted and sat down beside Hermione. She looked at him for a moment before turning back to Snape who started talking again.

"For your practical test you will work in partners and make a Vampseso potion. For the written test you will answer questions about the potion. I have been told by the headmaster to teach you about it first. The test is in 4 weeks" Snape sneered; he stood up and glared around the room. "Someone tell me what the Vampseso Potion is!"  Immediately Hermione put up her hand, as did Malfoy and the new boy. Snape looked at 'Damon' curiously. "Yes Mr. Misters"

"The Vampseso is a potion for people who are around a Sesano Vampire. They, like a Veela can attract people, the potion stops any attraction," Damon said, smirking at Draco. Draco growled showing his sharp pointy teeth. Everyone in the room gasped.

"You're…you're a Vampire" Seamus stuttered out as he looked at Draco. Draco turned and looked at Harry in the eye, he relaxed and smiled, showing his teeth more properly. People started screaming and getting up and running out of the room, Harry knew they were scared of Draco sucking blood out of them. Harry shook his head, he still remembered in the Great Hall when the same thing happened. Everyone except him and Malfoy ran out. He thought Malfoy had planned everything so he just glared at Malfoy and walked out. But then he found out Malfoy was a Vampire and he didn't mean it to happen.

"GET BACK IN HERE, NOW!" Snape yelled, but no one listened. Harry shook his head in amusement at Snape, sometimes he was so dumb. 

"Funny how this Snape works" said a voice in front Harry. Harry looked up to see Damon smiling down at him. Harry blushed; Damon had a nice smile for a Slytherin.

"Snape always thinks the students will listen to him" Harry replied, silently willing his blush away. Damon laughed.

"Shall we go to the next class?" Harry nodded and picked up all his books and packed them in his backpack. Damon and Harry walked out of the class side by side. Harry kept giving glances Damon's way, embarrassed to see Damon was openly looking at Harry in lust. Damon stopped as did Harry, Harry looked at Damon. His silver eyes were so deep, they were pure heaven. They sone the way the sun did.

"Your so beautiful" Damon whispered. Harry blushed and looked at the ground. Harry never noticed Draco walk up behind him.

"Ah, there you are Harry" Harry turned and frowned at Draco. Quickly Draco grabbed Harry's arms and pulled him into a soft kiss. Harry pulled back surprised, Draco looked at him for a moment before turning and walking down the hallway. Harry turned back to see Damon gone. Harry frowned, things were turning strange…really strange!

Slowly Harry walked down the hallway, the way Draco had went. He was confused. He had not expected Malfoy to kiss him so…soft…sweet…romantic. Harry sighed, he had expected hard…lustful kisses. He liked Draco's kisses…he couldn't…this was Malfoy, he couldn't really like Malfoy's kisses…could he?

"So Damon couldn't handle it…wouldn't have surprised me…knowing what he is" Harry turned to come face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

"What do you mean 'knowing what he is'" Harry spat, he really didn't like Lucius Malfoy, especially what he did to Ginny.

"You mean you don't know what he is?" He asked, a smirk on his face. Harry glared into those eyes Draco Malfoy had inherited. Lucius opened his mouth…

***

A/N: I am so mean…lol…sorry I just have an obsession with cliffhangers. Well there was chapter 5. did you like it? This wasn't the short chapter, I am going to start the short chapters when school is finished as I have more time. Anyway please review.


	6. A Chat With Sauna and Nathaniel

**Disclaimer:** HP don't belong to me

**Author:** Meggy Potter

*

**Title:** Draco's Blood Mate

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy is a Vampire and he needs a mate to suck blood out of so he won't kill anyone else. Only his mate can survive and handle his bite without dying, only receiving a small mark on the neck as they were born with enough power and blood. Who is Draco's mate?

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing/s:** Draco/Harry, Hermione/Ron, Sirius/Remus, more to come

**A/N:** uhm…well this is the short chapters I am doing…so yeah. There is a catch to these short chapters, I will put about 1 chapter once 3 or 4 days, I will put up 4 chapters and then I will have a week off (so I can have time to myself) and then put another 4 up, 1 each 2 to 3 days. That is all, thank you

***

Chapter 6: A Chat with Sauna and Nathaniel

"I think we should go to a room," Lucius said, looking at Harry calmly. Harry looked at him suspiciously, but finally nodded. Lucius turned and walked down the hall with Harry trailing behind him. They went down many staircases and walked down lots of halls until they finally came to a portrait of a vampire showing his teeth in the dungeons. Harry hated the dungeons, they were cold and creepy. Lucius turned and looked at Harry. He studied Harry with his Silver eyes before smirking.

"This portrait you see, is of Sauna Sesano" Lucius said pointing to the portrait who started looking Harry up and down. "Sauna this is Harry Potter, Draco's mate. And a very respected person in the wizarding world" Lucius explained, smiling at the portrait. Harry looked at the portrait carefully. Sauna Sesano was a normal sized man with long blonde hair; hair of a Malfoy. Sauna had sparkling blue eyes and was very pale, once again like a Malfoy. He shone he gleaming sharp white teeth as he smiled. 

"It is very nice to meet you Harry Potter" Sauna smirked; he stood up from the chair in which he sat. Harry could now tell he was quite tall and muscular. "I am very glad Draco has chosen a boy that could show love to him and not to his money" Sauna had a strong accent; Harry couldn't define what it was.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked suspiciously, it's not like this portrait knew him. Sauna once again smirked.

"I knew Kristof Potter, a long ago relation of you. All Potter's are the same," Sauna explained, waving his hand. "He was a good friend of Nath, my husband" Harry nodded understandingly. 

"Me and Malfoy aren't dating, we are not even friends" Harry pointed out. Sauna raised his eyebrow.

"And why not?" he asked, his blue eyes sparkling. Harry snorted.

"We are enemies, nothing but enemies" Sauna laughed and shook his head.

"That is not what he told us" came a voice to the right of the portrait. A tall short blonde haired man walked into the portrait. He had silver eyes and he was quite tanned. "Draco had told me over and over how you hated him and how each day he fell more and more in love with you" Harry looked at the short blonde man for a minute before turning to Lucius.

"Mr Potter, meet Nathaniel Malfoy-Sesano, Sauna's husband" Lucius explained, looking up at Nathaniel "and he was telling the truth, Harry, Draco does go on about that" Harry turned and once again looked at Nathaniel Malfoy. 

"You do look so much like Kristof, so much, except your eyes of course" Nathaniel smiled, looking Harry in the eye.

"Nath, stop it darling" Sauna said, looking at Harry pointedly. Nathaniel gasped and looked at Harry apologetically.

" I am sorry for talking about your family" Harry nodded understandingly and then frowned.

"The only reason Draco was saying them things were because of the vampire blood, right?" Harry asked, looking up at Nathaniel. As much as Harry hated, he was starting to like Nathaniel.

 "No, he comes into his heritage at the age of 16, he was saying these things when he was 12. He has always liked you Harry. He saw past your fame and fell in love with your heart and mind" Nathaniel said softly. Harry didn't know why, but he was happy to hear this. He smiled up at Nathaniel; Harry really wanted to hug him but knew he couldn't. "Give him a chance Harry, that's all he wants, he loves you, truly he loves you" Nathaniel went on. Harry nodded and smiled.

"I'll give him a chance" Harry smiled; he actually, truly wanted to give Draco a chance. "Thank you Nathaniel"

"Please, call me Nath" Harry nodded as the portrait opened, both Harry and Lucius walked inside to see Narcisse sitting on the couch. She looked up and smiled.

***

Meggy: what do you think? I fell in love with Nathaniel 

Sauna: WHAT!

Meggy: opps…sorry. I fell out of love with him.

Sauna: good

Meggy: But now I fell in love with Lucius. Sorry he is so OOC

Lucius: *snorts* LOOK AT ME! I AM A TOO KIND PUREBLOOD PUSSY!

Meggy: SHHHH! You might offend some people, sorry about that. Most of all I love Harry

Draco: *growls* I wouldn't say that if I was you.

Meggy: opps sorry. *Sighs* I can't love anyone

Lucius, Draco & Sauna: THAT'S RIGHT

Meggy: dumb purebloods. Anyway please review. By the way, I decided not to do the talk with Lucius and Narcissa. Sorry if I disappointed you!

NEXT CHAPTER:

- We find out what Damon is (you guessed it guys ;) )

- Someone in the next chapter will help someone else try to do bad things to Harry. But who is it? Is it Luicus? Is it Narcissa? Is it either of the two new characters? You have to keep reading to know the answer

If you have any more ideas, TELL ME!


End file.
